


Wasted

by DangerMom



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: DangerMom, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Post Blind Betrayal, They deserve something, Whiskey and Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerMom/pseuds/DangerMom
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for my readers. This happens after Jasper has destroyed the Institute.Thanks for your patience. <3





	Wasted

The paladin pinned her arms against her back as he pressed her against the shack's threadbare wall, his chest flush against her. His left arm encircled her torso, hand splayed across her ribs, while he used his other to lightly trace the searing skin of her hip.

Jasper shuddered against him, arching her back into his chest. The pearlescent buttons of the dusty rose dress she wore strained against the unnatural position, but Danse was willing to bet she was beyond the point of caring. He watched as she closed her eyes at his touch, cheek pressed against the worn wood, her rain-dampened hair clinging to her face.

"Danse..."

A thrill coursed through him as she breathed his name. Lust, desire, whatever you wanted to call it, made him hypersensitive to absolutely everything. Every move she made, he felt; every twitch of a thigh, every shift of her generous ass against his sensitive groin... It drove him absolutely wild, and God damn did he ever enjoy it.

Leaning down, Danse pressed his lips to the junction of skin between neck and shoulder, kissing softly, teasingly. He inhaled slowly, taking in her scent. She smelled like a mix of sweat, soap and damp earth, an intoxicating medley that was so irrevocably Jasper.

The paladin tightened his grip on her as he dropped kisses along her taut shoulder muscle, pulling down the lace collar of her garment to access more. He revelled silently in the soft noises that escaped her, her red-tinted lips parting as she gasped.

Earlier in the evening he had thought it ridiculous that she had put on makeup in the first place, but seeing it smudged so messily, so sloppily across her chin from when he had kissed her made him fully appreciate the appeal.

He pulled away from the sentinel, her arms dropping lazily to her sides in time with the skirt of her dress. He watched the muscles under her skin ripple as she slowly dragged her hands up the wall, nails scratching at the wood as she balled her fists at her shoulders in anticipation of his next move. The former paladin gripped her hips and slowly turned her to face him.

He drank in the sight of her. Her amber eyes were glassy, unfocused, as she looked up at him, her lips slightly parted. Her cheeks were flushed, accentuating the enamouring stripe on her left cheek. Her hair was wild, the deep red waves falling messily from what was once an elegant twist. Jasper leaned back against the wall, trembling lightly.

“You’re so easy to please,” he said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch, a small whimper bubbling in her throat at his words. Her long lashes barely caressed her cheeks before they reopened, a renewed energy burning in their depths. Captivated, he leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

The paladin felt whatever resistances she had crumble as she melted into him, bringing her hands up to ball the fabric of his shirt into her fists. She pulled him close as she pressed herself against him, returning his kiss with a gentle moan. She nipped at his lower lip as she pulled away with a cat-like smile.

“The same could be said of you,” she murmured, speaking against his mouth in a soft purr. She flicked her tongue against his lower lip, her hand moving down to his straining erection.

Her movements were torturously slow as she teased him through his jeans, drawing the tiniest circles with the tips of her fingers. Danse shivered, hissing a soft curse under his breath. This drew a laugh from the sentinel, a low, husky sound that went right to his groin. Removing her hand, Jasper reached up to grip the back of his head, bringing him down for another kiss.

This one was hot, heavy, and much more demanding. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, twirling with his own as she explored, his tongue doing the same. She still tasted of the red wine they’d snuck out of the Atom Cats’ garage, the tart sweetness clinging to her lips. The kiss only ended when he pulled away, both soldiers completely out of breath. Looking down at her, he realized at how dishevelled she looked; and, after a moment, realized that he, too, must look an absolute mess.

Danse gave a soft snort before giving in to laughter, Jasper giving a small start before staring up at him, amused.

“What’s so funny?” she asked with a half-smile. Her eyes were bright, inquisitive.

“We’re like teenagers,” he said, forcing himself to sober up. He smiled sheepishly down at her, the sentinel’s blush deepening. “Making out in an old, secluded shack during a rainstorm, drinking from a bottle of wine we took from someone else…”

He glanced over at the small end table pushed between the wall and a lonely sofa where the bottle stood half empty, the dim light of their lantern reflecting dully off of the bottle’s green glass. The scene really was quite charming, but it definitely looked like it was pulled out of one of those musty old romance novels.

Ridiculous, but appropriate.

Jasper followed his gaze and shook her head, her smile widening. “We’re walking clichés,” she agreed with a giggle, loosening her grip on his shirt as she looked up at him.

“Not that it’s a bad thing,” she added softly, her eyes glimmering. “I like being with you in any situation.” With a soft sigh, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder, tucking her arms between their chests. “We don’t get enough of these moments.”

"No, we don't. What with you being a Sentinel and all."

He felt her smile against him. "You sound unimpressed."

"Not at all," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "In fact, I'm incredibly proud of you."

For all the earlier excitement of the evening, Danse was happy to simply wrap his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Her hair tickled his nostrils, but he didn’t care; it smelled of her soap, a familiar blend of hubflower and mutfruit that had captivated his senses since the first time he'd noticed it. She pulled her arms from between them and circled his waist, resting her hands on the small of his back as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered against her hair, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into its softness.

She responded with a hum, feeling her smile again as she gave him a gentle squeeze. “I love you, too.”


End file.
